the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
El Seed
El Seed is a character on the animated television series The Tick. History In his first appearance, he was using his Plant Vitalizer to animate plants across The City. He first encountered Tick when he was using a crop duster to spread the Plant Vitalizer over City Park, and he flew close enough to a building for Tick to jump on. The bottle smashed on Tick's head, and caused him to fall. El Seed became saddened, but the Bee Twins convinced him to get back to work and make more Revitalizer. He used the crop duster to animate the corn field by his greenhouse, but Tick and Arthur infiltrated the ranks (although they were caught by the Bee Twins), and used the crop duster and the antidote he created to stop his plans. He later tried to steal the 400-Year Bloom, and cause it to bloom "in the bay way", which happens if it's not exposed to music constantly. He followed Akiko Ikebana to a plant fair, and stole the bloom from her. However, she had switched plants with Tick and Arthur, who were in attendance. He kidnapped Ikebana, and tried to force her to reveal the plant's location (and played Go Fish with her, which he apparently cheats at). His minion, Rosebud, managed to track down the plant, which was being guarded by Arthur at the time, and stole it. He caused it to bloom "in the bad way", and it grew to be gigantic, and wrapped him in vines. He and his underling battled the heroes, but ultimately they lost, and Tick sang it back into its regular size. In his final appearance, he and the Breadmaster were gathered by Chairface Chippendale to help ruin the wedding of Dot and Neil. Personality El Seed is far from a cut-and-dry villain at first, seeking liberation for his kind - although in later episodes his schemes seem to be motivated more by malevolence. His faithful henchwoman, the Bee Twins, are close to him, more so than most henchmen in the series, almost having a friendship with one another. Powers and Abilities *'Plant Manipulation': he can control the plants the he brings to life *'Chemistry': he is a brilliant chemist, inventing both a chemical to bring plants to life, and one to reverse it. Paraphernalia *'Plant Vitalizer': a chemical of his invention which causes any plant life it comes into contact with to gain consciousness. *'Fast-Growing Seeds': he carries seeds that he needs only throw onto the ground and they sprout into long vines with flowers. Appearances *Season 1 **06 The Tick vs. El Seed *Season 2 **06 Bloomsday *Season 3 **02 Tick vs. Dot & Neil's Wedding Trivia *El Seed seems to be based on South American revolutionary leaders such as Che Guevara, both with his accent and his motives and goals. *His name is a play on that of El Cid, who was a military leader in medieval Spain. Gallery elseed1.png elseed2.png elseed'sdefeat.png elseedoffmyplanebluemonkey.png|Off my plane, blue monkey! Elseed3.png elseedfull.png elseed4.png elseed6.png Chairfacebreadmasterandelseed.png elseedtoy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Bad guys Category:Supervillains Category:Plant characters